


The Beginning of Three

by Katsumi27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsumi27/pseuds/Katsumi27
Summary: "A-Are you sure about this Hinata?" Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Hinata finally come to terms with their feelings. None of them are sure if this will work out, but they've decided to try.[Originally posted on FF.net in 2014]





	The Beginning of Three

"A-Are you sure about this Hinata?" Yamaguchi asked quietly while he held one of Hinata's hands in his own. Tsukishima stood behind him, simply watching. They had already come to an agreement, all that was left was to talk to Hinata. Tsukishima wasn't that concerned, but Yamaguchi had insisted they make sure.

Hinata glanced at Tsukishima, looked back at Yamaguchi and smiled without restraint. He hadn't been sure about Tsukishima's feelings for such a long time, but thanks to Yamaguchi they had finally begun to figure things out. None of them were sure this would work, but if they were going to be honest with their feelings for one another, this was the only thing that had any chances of working.

"I'm sure!"

Yamaguchi's face seemed to light up and squeezed the smaller boy's hand happily. Forgetting that they were still at school, he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Hinata's lips. He had been wanting to do that for so long.

There was a loud sigh behind him as Tsukishima finally decided to join them. Yamaguchi turned to him with such a happy expression that he really couldn't help himself. He placed his hand behind Yamaguchi's head and kissed him. The boy tensed in surprise, but he didn't move away. Unlike the kiss Hinata had received, Tsukishima's lips lingered a few moments longer, just long enough for the freckled boy to relax against him.

Hinata felt his heart race as he watched the two in front of him. He found it hard to believe that it had taken them this long to come to terms with their feelings for each other. In his opinion, they had always had a certain kind of intimacy between them that spoke volumes of their relationship, but it was one of those things that is easier for outsiders to see.

Tsukishima straightened up and turned to look at Hinata but kept one hand on Yamaguchi's back. It took visible effort for Hinata to stop himself from stepping back in reflex. Even now he was still slightly intimidated by Tsukishima. Yamaguchi giggled softly and Tsukishima smirked and reached towards the shortest member of their little trio. He placed his hand behind Hinata's head similarly to how he had done with Yamaguchi and pulled him in. This time, the kiss was about as simple as the one Yamaguchi had given him, but Hinata blushed all the same.

"We're starting!" They all jumped when they heard Sugawara call from the gym.

"I told you we should have waited until after practice" Tsukishima stepped away from them and started walking towards the gym.

"B-But Hinata always gets taken away by Kageyama or Nishinoya-san!" Yamaguchi rushed to catch up with him. After a few more steps both realized Hinata was still standing in the same spot so they paused and turned around.

"Hinata?"

"Oi, you're going to be late, chibi."

"D-Don't call me chibi!" Hinata yelled back and proceeded to rush past them, determined to get back to the gym first. As he passed, they noted his face had somehow gotten even more red.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"He might take a few extra receives to the face, if that's what you're worried about."

"Tsukki!"


End file.
